


Outtakes

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, M/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic, War, Yaoi, dead
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: One-Shot-, Two-Shot-, Three-Shot-Sammlung zu den verschiedensten Pairings und Situationen. [aktuelles Kapitel: AlibabaXHakuryuu]





	1. 1. Narben - AlibabaXHakuryuu

_POV: Alibaba_

 

 

"Ich habe gehört, du hättest Morgiana deine Gefühle gebeichtet?"

 

Ich war mir ziemlich unsicher, ob ich Hakuryuu wirklich darauf ansprechen sollte, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass er länger so niedergeschlagen und einsam am Ufer des Sees sitzt und trübsinnig ins Leere starrt.

 

"Ja. Aber sie hat mich abgewiesen.", antwortete er mir ruhig, sah mich nicht an.

"Tut mir leid.", meinte ich, setzte mich vorsichtig neben ihn ins Gras und betrachtete ihn missmutig.

Es gefiel mir nicht, ihn so zu sehen.

Er seufzte.

"Schon gut. Was habe ich eigentlich auch erwartet? Morgiana ist so hübsch, was will sie da auch mit jemandem wie mir?"

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Naya, ich bin ja durch meine Brandnarben im Gesicht ziemlich entstellt, nicht wahr?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte bitter, während ich ihn ungläubig ansah.

Ist das jetzt sein Ernst?  
Denkt er allen ernstes, Morgiana hätte ihn wirklich nur aufgrund seiner Narben abgewiesen? Das ist doch lächerlich, so ein oberflächlicher Mensch ist sie nicht.

Zudem, wo ist er denn bitte hässlich? Er hat es nicht direkt so gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass er genau das damit meint. Dabei finde ich, dass er einer der hübschesten Jungen ist, die ich je gesehen habe.

 

Sachte griff ich nach seiner Hand, wusste nicht, ob ich es wirklich wagen sollte.

 

"Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist nicht entstellt.", meinte ich, während er endlich den Blick hob und mich irritiert anblinzelte.

"Jeder Mensch trägt in seinem Leben Narben davon. Ob nun äußerliche oder innerliche. Ich jedoch finde, dass es dich keineswegs unansehnlicher macht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das klingt jetzt sicher komisch, aber ich finde dich unheimlich attraktiv."

Seine Augen weiteten sich perplex, während ich den Griff um seine Hand verstärkte und er letztlich ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Das...klingt wirklich komisch...", sagte er dann und lachte leise, wurde sichtlich verlegen.

 

Ich kratzte mir peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf und sah zur Seite.

"Also...ich meine..."

Oh je, wo habe ich mich da nur rein geredet?  
Dabei entsprach es der Wahrheit.

"Vielleicht war es von Anfang an nicht Morgiana, die für dich bestimmt war."

Er legte fragend denn Kopf schief, während ich den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals herunter schluckte und veruschte meinen pochenden Herzschlag irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

War es wirklich richtig, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn schon lange mochte? Mehr als nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis und mehr, als ich es vermutlich sollte.

Als Morgiana mir und Aladin von Hakuryuus Geständnis erzählte, ist in mir ein seltsames Gefühl aufgestiegen, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht genau zu benennen wusste.  
Doch nun war mir bewusst, dass es wohl Eifersucht sein musste. Eifersucht darauf, dass er diese Worte ihr und nicht mir gesagt hat.

Doch woher sollte er auch wissen, was ich fühlte, wenn ich es ihm nie gezeigt habe? Wenn es mir doch bis vor kurzem selbst noch nicht klar war?

Dabei war dieser Junge von Anfang an etwas ganz besonderes für mich.

 

"Vielleicht...sollte ich versuchen, dich zu trösten?", fragte ich dann unsicher und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Alibaba. Ich komme schon damit klar.", meinte er aufmunternd.

"Naya, aber du mochtest sie doch wirklich, nicht wahr? Und ihre Abweisung tut dir weh."

"Das ist schon wahr, aber..."

Er brach ab, sah dann zur Seite, entzog seine Hand meiner und ließ ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere in mir aufkommen.

"Deswegen will ich dich ein wenig ablenken.", beharrte ich weiter, griff dann sachte nach seinen Wangen und drehte sein Gesicht zu mir, lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine.

Mein Herz hämmerte so laut gegen meine Brust, dass ich mir sicher war, dass er es hören müsste.

 

"Und wie?"

 

Es kostete mich wirklich all meinen Mut, diesen Schritt auch wirklich durchzuziehen. Dabei wollte ich es. Doch es ist dennoch nicht so einfach für mich, nicht doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Doch ich riss mich zusammen und fasste mir ein Herz.

Sei gefälligst ein Mann!

Und das er mich trotz meiner Nähe nicht von sich stieß, war doch ein gutes Zeichen, nicht?

 

Behutsam überwand ich also den letzten verbliebenen Abstand zwischen uns und legte scheu meine Lippen auf seine. Zurückhaltend, probierend und unsicher, aufgrund seiner möglichen Reaktion.

 

Er behielt seine Augen offen und sah mich überfordert an, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste und einen nervösen Blick auflegte.

 

"So schlimm?", fragte ich dann enttäuscht, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nur überraschend. Und neu. Ich habe noch nie einen anderen Jungen geküsst. Aber es ist nicht schlimm. Ich...mag es irgendwie..."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Worte zu mir durchsickerten, doch dann lächelte ich glücklich.

 

"Kannst du...es noch mal machen?", flüsterte er leise, traute sich offenbar gar nicht wirklich, diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

Mein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung und ich drückte ihm erneut meine Lippen auf. Dieses mal ein wenig mutiger und als ich spürte, wie er meinen Kuss erwiderte, breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meinem gesamtem Körper aus.

Ich bewegte meine Lippen gegen seine und er krallte währenddessen unsicher seine Finger in mein Oberteil.

 

"Entschuldige. Ich kann das nicht so gut. Du wirst wohl mit mir üben müssen.", meinte er dann, als er sich von mir löste, rutschte näher an mich ran und ich lachte leise.

"Nichts lieber als das."

Dabei bin ich doch selbst nicht viel erfahrener als er.

Aber das macht nichts. Wir werden diese Erfahrungen einfach gemeinsam sammeln.

 

"Und meine Narben stören dich wirklich nicht?"

"Aber nicht doch. Ich finde dich perfekt, genauso wie du bist."

Er lächelte zaghaft, lehnte dann seinen Kopf an meine Brust.

 

"Vielleicht hast du ja recht und es sollte wirklich nicht Morgiana sein. Vielleicht warst es ja von Anfang an du und ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt."

 

 

_-End-_


	2. 2. Krieg - KouenXSinbad

_POV: Sinbad_

 

 

Man sagt immer, die verbotenen Früchte sind die süßesten.

Vielleicht finde ich es ja gerade deshalb so unheimlich berauschend.

 

 

 

Kouen stöhnte leise, als er ein letztes Mal in mich stieß, seinem Höhepunkt erlag und sich dann keuchend aus mir zurück zog, sich neben mich in die weichen Laken des Bettes fallen ließ und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

Kurz musterte ich ihn von der Seite, ehe sich ein Grinsen auf meine Züge schlich, ich mich gänzlich zu ihm drehte, ihm einen kurzen verlangenden Kuss stahl und mich dann über ihn hievte, auf seinem Becken Platz nahm.

 

"Jetzt bin ich dran.", meinte ich grinsend und leckte mir bereits ungeduldig über die Lippen, betrachtete ihn wie ein Jäger seine Beute.

Der Rothaarige unter mir lachte leise, lächelte warm und strich mir eine meiner langen, lilanen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Du bist unersättlich."

 

Doch dann erstarb sein Lächeln mit einem Mal, machte einer ernsten Miene Platz.

"Irgendwann wird es das letzte Mal sein."

 

Ein Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle und ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine muskulöse Brust sinken, lauschte kurz dem mittlerweile wieder regelmäßigem, ruhigem Schlagen seines Herzens, ehe ich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

"Warum sagst du das immer?", fragte ich vorwurfsvoll.

"Weil es so ist Sinbad. Unsere Beziehung war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Zwei Herrscher verfeindeter Länder. Das ist doch absurd. Irgendwann werden wir womöglich Krieg gegeneinander führen. Wenn deine Untertanen wüssten, dass du dich in den Laken des Feindes wälzt..."

"Wäre es mir auch ganz egal. Ich bin der König und darf machen was ich will.", unterbrach ich ihn trotzig.

"Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Du solltest in erster Linie an dein Land denken."

"Das tue ich doch. Aber ich habe trotzdem nicht vor, jemals gegen dich in den Krieg zu ziehen."

"Vielleicht wird es irgendwann unvermeidbar sein."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, konnte, nein wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass er womöglich Recht hatte. An so etwas wollte ich erst gar nicht denken. Es tut nur weh.

 

"Wer sagt das? Mit welchem Land ich Krieg führe, entscheide immer noch ich.", meinte ich dann letztlich schmollend.

Kouen schien das zu bemerken, lachte erneut und sein Brustkorb vibrierte dabei leise, bescherrte mir eine Gänsehaut.

Ich liebe es, wenn er lacht.

 

"Komm her.", sagte er dann beschwichtigend, hob meinen Kopf mit seinen Händen an und zog mich zu einem Kuss zu sich.

Ich seufzte wohlig in diesen, registrierte dann, wie er unsere Positionen änderte, mich zurück mit dem Rücken in die Matratze drückte und sich nun seinerseits über mich beugte.

 

"Hey. Ich war jetzt dran.", erwiderte ich grinsend, neckend.

"Von wegen. Wovon träumst du Nachts?"

"Von dir."

"Dummkopf."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er seine Hand auf Wanderschaft schickte, sie in tiefere Gefilde wandern ließ und wir uns schließlich erneut der sündigen Versuchung hingaben.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Du bist ja wieder zurück.", kamm die überraschte Feststellung von Jafar, als er mich ein paar Tage später auf einem Dach im Palast traf, während ich nachdenklich auf mein Land herunter sah.

"Ja."

"Du hast diesmal gar nicht Bescheid gegeben. Aber es passt gut. Es gibt leider schlechte Neugikeiten...Das Kaiserreich Kou greift eines unserer verbündeten Länder an."

 

Verwirrt wandte ich dem Weißhaarigen schließlich meinen Blick zu und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Weshalb sollten sie das tun?", fragte ich überfordert.

Welchen Grund hätte Kouen denn bitte dazu?

Das verstehe ich nicht.

 

"Genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie es noch nicht wissen. Schließlich haben wir dieses Land erst kürzlich in unser Bündnis aufgenommen und vielleicht ist die Information noch nicht bis nach Kou durchgesickert. Und da die schon immer darauf aus waren, ihr Herrschaftsgebiet auszubreiten, wollten sie sich womöglich auch dieses Land unter den Nagel reißen. Nicht ahnend, dass sie sich damit die gesamte Allianz der sieben Meere zum Feind machen, dass sie unsere Verbündeten angreifen. Sie haben uns um Hilfe gebeten, Sin. Wir müssen eingreifen."

Jafar sah mich auffordernd an, sein Blick überzeugt und bereits voller Tatendrang, doch in meinem Kopf wollten die Worte immer noch nicht richtig ankommen, konnten nicht verarbeitet werden.

Aber mein Berater hat wohl Recht. Wir müssen eingreifen. Schließlich gibt es die Allianz ja genau deswegen, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Eine Art Schwur, dass sich jedes Land der Allianz gegenseitig unterstützt, besonders in Kriegssituationen.

Und da ich der Kopf der Allianz bin, ist es kein Wunder, dass sich ihr Hilferuf ausgerechnet an mich wendet. Und ich kann diesen nicht ignorieren. Ich muss kämpfen. Aber ich will es nicht.

Ich verstehe nicht, warum Kouen das tun sollte. Es geht einfach nicht in meinen Kopf. Warum nur?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Stumm standen wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber, keiner schenkte uns Aufmerksamkeit, alle waren zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Kämpfen beschäftigt.

 

Unschlüssig trat ich einen Schritt über den blutüberströmten Boden auf Kouen zu, blieb dann jedoch wieder stehen, wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

 

Der Rothaarige sah erschöpft aus und war von Wunden übersäht. Sorge kam in mir auf, auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass sie jetzt völlig fehl am Platz ist.

Die Atmosphäre zwischen uns ist angespannt, die Luft dick und überall traten Kriegsschreie an unsere Ohren, doch ich hatte nur Augen für IHN.

 

"Wieso?", war dann das einzige Wort, dass ich verzweifelt heraus brachte.

Kouen lächelte bitter, einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Ich habe es dir von Anfang an gesagt. Es wird irgendwann unvermeidbar sein."

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte seine Worte nicht hören.

"Ihr hättet dieses Land doch nicht angreifen müssen!", fuhr ich ihn an, wurde wütend.

Unverständnis machte sich in mir breit, ich konnte sein Handeln einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Er war dumm. Und ich auch, da ich ihn immer noch nicht als meinen Feind ansehen konnte. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, wollte es nicht wahr haben, der Realität nicht ins Auge sehen.

 

"Sinbad, du hast ja keine Ahnung. Aber nicht wir haben diesen Krieg angefangen, sondern dieses Land. Es hat uns schon lange gedroht, Attentäter haben Anschläge auf meine Familie ausgeübt, sie wollen unser Reich vernichten. Wir schlagen lediglich zurück. Ich konnte keine Rücksicht auf die Allianz nehmen, wenn dieses Land versucht hat, meine Geschwister umzubringen. Du verstehst das womöglich nicht, denn du hast keine Geschwister. Aber es war eine Kriegsaufforderung."

"Ich...das wusste ich nicht. Ich hätte sonst jede kriegerische Tat zu Kou sofort unterbunden."

"Tya, sie haben eure Allianz und deine Gutmütigkeit ausgenutzt. Ihr solltet ihnen beim Kampf gegen uns den Rücken stärken. Und wie ich sehe, hatten sie Erfolg."

 

Er hat Recht. Ich habe keine Geschwister. Ich denke dennoch, dass ich seine Handlungen nachvollziehen kann. Immerhin hatte ich vor langer Zeit auch mal Familie gehabt und heute ist Sindria meine Familie. Würde man meine Leute angreifen, würde ich wohl genauso reagieren. Und ich wusste, dass Kouen mich nicht anlügt. Dennoch...warum muss das so sein?

Denn nun ist es zu spät. Ich habe dieses Land bereits aufgenommen, ich kann das nicht mehr so einfach rückgängig machen.

 

Kouen kam unvermittelt auf mich zu und strich mir mit blutbefleckten Fingern über die Wange.

"Doch es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Nun sind wir Feinde, Sinbad."

Ich will nicht. Ich will das nicht. Es zerreist mir das Herz. Ich will nicht gegen diesen Mann kämpfen. Wirklich alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen. Es tut weh.

 

Er küsste mich. Ein letztes mal.

Dann entfernte er sich wieder von mir und zog sein Schwert.

 

Ich verharrte regungslos an Ort und Stelle, trauerte dem Gefühl seiner Nähe und Wärme nach, sah verzweifelt auf den Boden.  
Es ist einfach grausam. Das Schicksal stellt sich gegen uns, gönnt uns unser Glück nicht.

Welch eine Qual.

 

Mein Herz blutete, als ich meinen Blick hob und den Rothaarigen entschlossen ansah, wusste, dass er nur auf meinen Angriff wartet.

 

Dann begab ich mich in den Kampf.

Gegen den Mann, den ich über alles auf dieser Welt liebe.

Und ich hasste mich dafür...

 

 

_-End-_


	3. 3. Wunsch - DrakonXSinbad

_POV: Sinbad_

 

 

Das Fest in Sindria war in vollem Gange, die Stimmung ausgelassen und die Freude des Volkes groß.

Es wurde gelacht, getanzt, gegessen und getrunken.

 

Ich saß auf einem Dach des Palastes, von dem aus ich einen guten Blick über mein Königreich hatte und lachte zufrieden, als sich die bereits dritte Frau auf meinen Schoß kämpfte.

Meine Hand wanderte grinsend zu ihrem Hintern und sie schmiegte sich verführerisch lächelnd näher an mich.

 

Masrur und Jafar sahen sich das Schauspiel mit resignierten Gesichtern an, sagten jedoch nichts dazu und wanden irgendwann den Blick ab, stürzten sich stattdessen auf das mehr als reiche Buffet.

Es ist schließlich nichts, dass sie von mir nicht bereits gewöhnt wären, ich vergnüge mich eben gerne mit schönen Frauen. Geht das denn nicht jedem Mann so? Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Opfer meiner Triebe und für meine Fraueneskapaden bekannt.

 

Der einzige, den das aus irgendeinem Grund doch zu stören schien, war Drakon.

Was seltsam ist, denn er hat sonst nie ein Zeichen des Missmuts bezüglich meiner Frauengeschichten von sich gegeben.

Doch sein Blick heute war anders, irgendwie bedauernd und…eifersüchtig?

Genau konnte ich es nicht zuordnen, doch irgendwann schien es dem Drachenmenschen doch zu viel, er erhob sich und verließ das Dach.

 

Es verwirrte und störte mich auch. Irgendwas schien meinen General zu bedrücken und ich mochte es nicht, wenn es einem meiner acht Generäle nicht gut geht.

Also schob ich die brünette Frau mit einer liebevollen Entschuldigung schließlich sanft von mir, erhob mich mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und folgte Drakon mit gemischten Gefühlen.

 

Ich fand ihn auf einem nur spärlich beleuchteten Balkon, über dessen Geländer er sich nachdenklich stützte und trat leise zu ihm.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?", sprach ich ihn dann und der Größere wand überrascht seinen Blick zu mir, hat scheinbar nicht mit mir gerechnet.

 

"Natürlich mein König. Macht euch keine Gedanken."

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du lügst Drakon. Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange. Irgendetwas bedrückt dich.", bohrte ich weiter nach, ließ nicht locker.

Der Andere seufzte.

"Nicht's, was eure Aufmerksamkeit wert, geschweige denn angemessen wäre, gerade euch damit zu belästigen."

"Du irrst dich. Du bist einer meiner engsten Vertrauten und natürlich möchte ich wissen, wenn dir irgendwas auf dem Herzen liegt."

 

Der Drachenmensch schien unsicher zu werden und zweifelte, ob er seine Worte wirklich aussprechen sollte.

"Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass ich so anmaßend sein darf, dies zu äußern. Es gehört sich nicht."

Doch ich lachte nur und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den beschuppten Arm.

 

"So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Nun sag schon, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.", forderte ich und letztlich gab sich der Andere einen Ruck, sprach es aus.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich schon lange das Bedürfnis, euch einmal berühren zu dürfen. Deswegen habe ich es auch nicht mehr ertragen diesen ganzen Frauen dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sie auf eurem Schoß herum rutschen."

 

Ich schwieg, wusste darauf nichts zu antworten, denn ich muss ehrlich gestehen, damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Kurz überforderte es mich gänzlich, doch ich hatte meine Fassung schnell wiedergewonnen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass so eine Art Wunsch in diesem Mann verborgen ist.

 

"Doch jemand so Unansehnliches wie ich, hat nicht das Recht dazu.", sprach er dann weiter, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Äußerlichkeiten spielen keine Rolle. Ich weiß deine inneren Werte zu schätzen. Zudem denke ich, dass es da ein viel größeres Problem gibt. Was ist mit deiner Frau?"

 

Bedrücktes Schweigen legte sich über uns, Drakon sah mich nicht einmal mehr an, ehe er irgendwann bitter lachte.

 

"Ein Grund mehr, der meinen Wunsch verwerflich macht.", meinte er betrübt.

 

Ich nahm einen Schluck meines Weines und dachte nach, betrachtete den Anderen, der vom scheinenden Mond beleuchtet und in ein bläuliches Licht tauchte.

Doch schließlich fiel meine Entscheidung.

"Also gut. Nur für diese eine Nacht, gehöre ich dir. Doch es ist eine Ausnahme denn bedenke, dass du eine Frau hast. Und die solltest du nicht betrügen."

 

Drakon blinzelte mich verwirrt und fassungslos an.

"Meint ihr das ernst, Majestät?", fragte er fassungslos nach und ich nickte bestätigend.

Ich legte bewusst einen verführerischen Blick auf und schob mein Gewand ein ganz klein wenig von meinen Schultern, um ihm einen Blick auf meinen makellosen Körper zu präsentieren.

Und ich registriere die mehr als zufriedenstellende Wirkung auf ihn.

 

Eine Weile lang sah mich der Drachenmensch verlangend an, trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und legte ehrfürchtig die Hand an meine Wange.

Er näherte sich mir mit seinem Gesicht, doch unmittelbar vor meinem, hielt er schließlich inne, küsste mich nicht, kämpfte seine eigene Begierde erbarmungslos herunter und setzte einen gequälten Blick auf, schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Nein. Es ist mir nicht gestattet, jemand so Schönen wie euch zu berühren. Zudem habt ihr Recht, ich habe eine Frau."

 

Er entfernte sich wieder von mir und schenkte mir einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick.

"Vergebt mir mein König, ich werde euch nie wieder damit belästigen."

 

Und dann ging er einfach, ließ mir gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit dazu, etwas zu erwidern oder ihn gar aufzuhalten. Ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm mit unergründlichem Blick hinterher zu sehen, selbst dann noch, als er schon lange verschwunden war.

 

 

_-End-_


	4. 4. Fehler - MasrurXJafar

_POV: Jafar_

 

 

Alles begann mit Masrur und seinem verhängnisvollen Liebesgeständnis, dessen fatale Folgen ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

 

Es kam aus dem Nichts heraus, völlig unerwartet und hat mich komplett überrumpelt. Ich habe es nicht kommen sehen, dass er mich dann auch noch küsst. Doch wie leid es mir auch tat, seine Gefühle konnte ich trotz allem nicht erwidern, sein Geständnis hat nicht das Geringste in mir ausgelöst. Dabei hätte ich mit ihm glücklich werden können. Doch nein, mein Herz ist scheinbar masochistisch veranlagt und hat sich bereits vor Jahren für eine Person entschieden, für die es bis heute vergeblich schlägt.

Denn ich wusste, dass diese Person mich nie wollen wird.

Und ich war ein solcher Narr, Masrur, die Person die mich liebte, von mir zu stoßen nur um weiterhin vergeblich der Person hinterherzulaufen, die meine Gefühle nie erwidern wird. Sinbad.

 

 

Ein frustriertes Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle, als ich die letzten von Sinbad unterzeichneten Unterlagen zur Seite räumte und schließlich auf den nun ordentlichen Schreibtisch sah.

Das die ganze Arbeit aber auch immer an mir hängen bleiben muss!

Doch ich bin es ja gewohnt.

 

Gerade wollte ich den Raum auch eigentlich wieder verlassen, als ich plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer, wohlgemerkt Sinbads Schlafzimmer, hörte.

Sein Büro und sein Schlafzimmer grenzten nämlich direkt aneinander, wurden nur durch eine dünne Tür getrennt. Doch nur die Wenigsten hatten das Privileg, das private Gemach des Königs auch betreten zu dürfen.

Ich war einer davon.

Heute wünschte ich mir jedoch, dass ich es nicht wäre.

 

Ein Stöhnen drang an mein Ohr und von Neugier gepackt, trat ich zögerlich näher an die Schlafzimmertür heran.

Eigentlich sollte Sinbad doch gar nicht da sein, vorhin war er noch in Sindria unterwegs gewesen, also was machte er jetzt plötzlich wieder im Palast?

Ein erneutes Stöhnen ertönte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich tatsächlich so dumm zu glauben, der Lilahaarige hatte vielleicht Schmerzen und es ging ihm nicht gut. Schließlich war es mitten am Tag und ich glaubte nicht, dass er sich schon jetzt den fleischlichen Gelüsten mit irgendeiner Frau hingab. Was ja durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches ist.

Doch ich wurde durch einen erneuten mehr als eindeutigen Laut eines besseren belehrt und ich war bei Leibe nicht so naiv um nicht zu wissen, was da vor sich ging.

Und ich hasste es.

Warum muss er das ausgerechnet jetzt machen, wo ich doch im Raum nebenan bin? Nicht, dass er das wissen konnte.

 

Mir war bewusst, dass ich das eigentlich nicht tun sollte, schon allein mir selbst und meinem Herzen zuliebe, dennoch wollte ich einfach wissen, welches weibliche Wesen er sich nun schon wieder als Opfer auserkoren hatte. Warum auch immer.

Vielleicht war da auch einfach ein kleiner Teil in mir, der nicht zugeben wollte, dass er einen Blick auf den Körper des Mannes den er liebte werfen wollte.

Und doch hätte ich es lassen sollen.

Doch ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es keineswegs eine Frau war, mit der sich Sinbad in den Lacken vergnügte.

 

Fast kam ich mir vor wie ein mieser Spanner, als ich mein Gesicht gegen das Holz der Tür drückte und einen Blick durch den kleinen Türspalt warf.

Ich wusste zwar, dass mir der Anblick wie Sinbad es mit jemand anderem trieb erneut das Herz bluten lassen würde, da nicht ich es war, der von ihm geliebt wurde.

Doch der Anblick der sich mir bot, war sogar weitaus schlimmer als alles, was ich je erwartet habe und zerriss mir das Herz.

 

Denn derjenige, der den König gerade zu einem besitzergreifenden Kuss zu sich heran zog und ihn dabei erneut in die Matratze rammte, war Masrur. Der Mann, der mir vor ein paar Tagen noch gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte und nun mit der Person schlief, der mein Herz gehörte.

Ist das ein perfides Spiel? Warum? Ich verstand es nicht. Warum tut er das, obwohl er genau wusste, was ich für Sinbad empfinde? Oder tut er es womöglich gerade deshalb?

 

Irgendwas in mir zerbrach und ich stolperte zitternd ein paar Schritte zurück, biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein verräterisches Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch die Tränen konnte ich damit nicht aufhalten.

 

Und dann wurde es mir mit einem Schlag alles zu viel und ich stürmte aus dem Raum.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Schweigend saß ich am Ufer des Flusses in der Nähe des Palastes und sah nachdenklich auf das Wasser hinaus, wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, während sich mein Herz anfühlte, als würde es gerade jämmerlich sterben.

 

Viel Zeit um mich diesem grausamen Gefühl hinzugeben, hatte ich allerdings nicht, denn plötzlich näherte sich mir jemand von hinten und setzte sich ungefragt neben mich ins Gras.

Und es war die Person, die ich im Moment allerdings als allerletzten sehen wollte.

 

"Du hast uns gesehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Masrur und wen er mit "uns" meinte, war mehr als klar.

Sinbad und ihn.

 

Als der Rothaarige merkte, dass ich ihm nicht antwortete, erhob er erneut das Wort.

"Ich wusste, dass du im Nebenraum warst. Als Fanalis habe ich schließlich gute Sinne."

"Und warum hast du es dann getan, wenn du es doch wusstest?! Warum hast du es überhaupt getan, obwohl du doch weißt, was ich für ihn empfinde?!", brauste ich dann wütend und verletzt auf, hasste den Größeren momentan einfach nur für seine Tat und vermied es, ihn direkt anzusehen.

Der Andere blieb ruhig, als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

"Gerade deswegen. Weil du mich abgewiesen und mir das Herz gebrochen hast. Du ahnst nicht einmal, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe und was du mir damit genommen hast. Also wollte auch ich dir alles nehmen, den Mann, denn du liebst. Nur deshalb habe ich mit Sin geschlafen."

 

Ich lachte bitter auf.

"Es ist also eine Art Rache?"

"So kann man es nennen.", bestätigte er.

"Du bestrafst mich dafür, dass ich dich nicht liebe?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Ist das sein Ernst?

Erwartet er von mir, dass ich diese Gefühle erzwinge? Wie soll das gehen?

 

"Nein, ich bestrafe dich dafür, dass du nicht einmal versuchst mich zu lieben. Dass du dumm bist und dein Herz vor mir verschließt, für einen Mann, der dich nie wollen wird. Aber vielleicht denkst du ja jetzt drüber nach und gibst uns eine Chance."

"Nach dem, was du mir angetan hast?"

 

Endlich wand ich meinen Blick doch zu ihm und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Wie kann er nach dieser Tat noch erwarten, dass er mich für sich gewinnen kann? Was ist das bitte für eine verkorkste Denkweise?!

 

"Angetan? Du meinst, weil ich dir die Augen geöffnet habe?"

Augen geöffnet? Will er mich eigentlich verarschen?!

 

"Ich wusste auch vorher, dass er mich nicht liebt!", fuhr ich ihn an und drehte meinen Kopf dann wieder weg, war seine Anwesenheit mit einem mal so leid.

Er soll einfach gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen.

Doch diesen Gefallen tat er mir leider nicht.

 

"Warum bestrafst du dich dann selbst und lässt kein neues Glück zu?"

Glück? Mit ihm?

Ich lachte spöttisch.

"Ich glaube, dafür ist es zu spät. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast, wird mir dieses Glück für immer verwehrt bleiben. Denn ich werde nun immer wieder dieses Bild vor Augen haben, sobald ich dich ansehe, werde an nicht's anderes mehr denken können. Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, weil ich uns keine Chance gegeben habe. Doch du hast auch einen Fehler gemacht, weil du es mir auf diese Art und Weise verdeutlichen wolltest. Nun kann ich dich nicht mehr lieben."

"Dann hasse mich. Solange du mich dafür nur beachtest."

 

Ehe ich darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, spürte ich plötzlich, wie er die Arme um mich schlang und mich ungefragt zu einem herrischen Kuss heran zog. Er zwang mich dazu diese Lippen zu spüren, die gerade noch SEINE geschmeckt haben.

Und ja, ich hasste ihn. Dafür, dass er sich die Person genommen hat, die ich so sehr liebte und dafür dass er mich zwang, seine Nähe ertragen zu müssen.

 

Und doch gab es da dieses perfide Gefühl in mir, dass es liebte, Sinbads Geschmack auf seinen Lippen zu spüren.

Ich liebte es so sehr, dass es mich bald gar nicht mehr störte, diesen schon weg geküsst zu haben und nur noch den herben Geschmack von Masrur selbst wahrzunehmen. Ich hatte es einfach ausgeblendet, war wie in einem Rausch.

 

Und irgendwann schlich sich der minimale Anflug eines zufriedenen Grinsens auf die Züge des Fanalis, kaum wahrnehmbar, als er mich auf seinen Schoß zog.

 

Er hatte gewonnen und das bekommen, was er wollte.

Indem er mir das genommen hat, was ich wollte.

 

 

_-End-_


	5. 5. Alphatier - KassimXAlibaba

_POV: Kassim_

 

 

_Ich habe ihm nie gesagt was ich fühle. Bis es zu spät war._

 

 

Ich war nie ehrlich zu Alibaba, habe ihm mit meinen Freunden Zaynab und Hassan stets das Leben schwer gemacht, ihn in unserer Widerstandsbewegung gegen Balbadds Königshaus fertig gemacht und ihm immer wieder und wieder vor Augen geführt, wie schwach und wertlos er doch ist.

Doch das ist er nicht. Keineswegs.

Denn egal wie oft ich ihn auch geschlagen oder gedemütigt habe, er hat nie aufgegeben, ist mir stets mit einem Lächeln begegnet und hat zu mir aufgesehen.

Dabei sollte er mich doch hassen, mir Vorwürfe machen.

Doch das tat er nicht. Nie.

Und ich verstand es nicht.

 

Ganz im Gegenteil, als ich mich ein Mal während eines Kampfes schwer am Bein verletzt hatte, war ausgerechnet er es, der sich um mich gekümmert, mich mit seinem blauen Auge und dem Veilchen darunter, dass er von mir selbst hatte, schief angegrinst hat.

Und ich fing an ihn zu lieben. Lieben dafür, dass er trotz allem zu mir stand und mich mit meinem verkorksten Wesen nicht von sich stieß, obwohl ich es doch verdient hätte.

 

Doch ich fing auch an ihn zu hassen, dafür, dass ich ihn liebte. Dafür, dass er sich ohne zu fragen und gegen meinen Willen einfach in mein Herz geschlichen und es für sich beschlagnahmt hat, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, als hätte er das Recht dazu.

 

Doch die Liebe gewann schließlich die Oberhand und ich kam irgendwann an den Punkt, an dem ich ihm nicht mehr weh tun wollte. Doch ich musste, gerade weil ich ihn liebte und ihm dies nie zeigen, mich so selbst vor meiner alles zerfressenden Liebe schützen wollte.

Und ich musste mich meiner Rolle als Alpha fügen, ein Alphatier, ein Anführer, durfte sich doch nicht verlieben.

Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen, Angst davor, meinen Ruf zu verlieren, sollte ich den offen zugeben, dass ich liebe und somit schwach und verletzlich war.

Auch wenn man mich irgendwo gegen meinen Willen in diese Rolle gezwungen hat, so hatte ich sie nun auszuführen, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

 

Und nach all dem was ich getan habe, würde mich Alibaba ohnehin nie wollen, also tat ich weiterhin wie bisher, damit er es nie raus fand. Er durfte es nicht raus finden, dass jemand wie ich sich in sein Opfer verliebt hat. Das ist doch erbärmlich. Denn nur schwache Menschen verlieben sich und sicher keine Alphatiere!

 

Trotz allem und trotz meiner eigenen Prinzipien, landeten wir irgendwann zusammen im Bett. Ein Mal und nie wieder.

Und es war das Schönste und das Schlimmste zugleich, was ich je erlebt habe.

 

Danach habe ich sogar ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Alibaba doch in meine chaotische Gefühlswelt einzuweihen.

Doch ich tat es nicht. Obwohl der Blonde mir sogar seinerseits eines Tages seine Liebe gestand. Zugegeben, völlig unerwartet, denn bedenkt man, was ich ihm alles angetan habe, habe ich wirklich nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass er meine Gefühle jeweils erwidert. Nicht, dass er von ihnen weiß, aber Alibaba und ich kennen uns schon so viele Jahre, vielleicht ahnt er ja auch ohne dass ich es aussprach von ihnen.

 

Letztlich wartete ich aber scheinbar viel zu lange damit, ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen und eines Tages verschwand Alibaba aus Balbadd, denn er wurde von Schuldgefühlen geplagt.

 

Und als ich ihn einige Zeit später wieder traf, hatte ich bereits die Nebelbande ins Leben gerufen, doch Alibaba hatte sich verändert, hatte neue Freunde gefunden und brauchte mich nicht mehr.

 

Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er mich damals einfach verlassen hatte, ich hasste ihn zutiefst dafür. Auch wenn mir klar war, dass er nicht meinetwegen gegangen ist, sondern weil er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen hat tatenlos dabei zu zusehen, wie seine Heimat zu Grunde ging und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

Trotz allem, hat er mir mit seinem Verschwinden das Herz gebrochen und so richtig verziehen, habe ich ihm das nie.

 

Erst zu meinem Tod, als die schwarzen Rukh meine Seele zerfressen und mich innerlich getötet haben, als mein kraftloser Körper in Alibabas Armen lag und das letzte bisschen Leben aus ihm wich, erst dann hatte ich endlich den Mut und die Kraft gefunden, Alibaba meine Liebe zu gestehen. Ich wollte es ihm sagen. So sehr. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal, wollte ich, dass er mir meine ganzen schlechten Taten verzeiht und um meine Liebe weiß.

Doch als ich meinen Mund öffnete um den Blonden meine Worte hören zu lassen, verließ meinen Körper gänzlich die Kraft und ich starb, ehe ich ihm sagen konnte, wie sehr ich ihn schon seit Jahren liebte. Denn ich habe gewartet, bis es bereits viel zu spät dafür war und wurde nun dafür gestraft.

Aber vielleicht habe ich es auch nicht besser verdient, denn ich war ein mieser Arsch und habe es nicht verdient, jemanden wie Alibaba mit meiner verdorbenen Art der Liebe unglücklich zu machen.

 

 

_-End-_


	6. 6. Langeweile - SinbadXJudal

_POV: Judal_

 

 

Ein genervtes Räuspern entwich Sinbad, allerdings wurde dieses rigoros von mir ignoriert.

 

Munter flog ich weiter quer durch den Raum, machte ein paar Saltos hier und da, blieb ab und zu kopfhängend vor ihm in der Luft stehen, gab dann nur ein Schnauben von mir, da mir dieser dämliche König immer noch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und schon nahm ich mein vorhergehendes Tun wieder auf. Es ist echt praktisch, wenn man nicht auf die Schwerkraft angewiesen ist.

Doch mein Rumgehampel in der Luft ging dem Langhaarigen mehr und mehr auf die Nerven, er hatte deutlich Mühe, sich auf seinen, meiner Meinung nach eh sinnlosen Papierkram, zu konzentrieren und zufrieden grinste ich vor mich hin.

 

"Judal! Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Noch dazu in meinem Schlafzimmer."

 

Bingo! Gewonnen!

Ich wusste, irgendwann würde Sinbad das Wort doch an mich richten, schließlich "störe" ich ihn.

 

"Mir war langweilig. In Kou gibt es gerade nichts zu tun. Aber was mich mehr interessiert, warum erledigst du deine Arbeit im Schlafzimmer?"

 

Galant landete ich vor dem Schreibstich des Königs, sah ihn fragend an, der ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich gab, sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnt und das Nasenbein massiert.

 

"Weil Jafar mich einen Kopf kürzer macht, wenn ich die Arbeit schon wieder auf ihn abwälze. Ich muss das bis Morgen fertig bekommen und finde es in meinem persönlichen Gemach einfach gemütlicher als im Arbeitszimmer. Aber was anderes, seit wann kommst du mich besuchen? Es wäre mir neu, das wir Freunde sind. Noch dazu ist es Mitten in der Nacht."

Er sah mich skeptisch an, legte misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten und sah mich abwartend an.

Grinsend schlug ich die Handflächen auf den Schreibstich, stützte mich mit den Armen ab und beugte mich weit zu ihm vor.

 

"Willst du nicht lieber deine Leibgarde alarmieren? Schließlich ist hier gerade der Magi Kous in deinem Zimmer. Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich ja hier, um dich endlich umzubringen."

"Dann hättest du das schon längst getan und wärst nicht erst ewig in der Luft herum geschwirrt."

Ich lachte.

"Ach bitte Sinbad. Das wäre doch langweilig gewesen. Voll unspektakulär."

Galant drehte ich mich einfach um, drehte mich ein paar mal pfeifend im Kreis und ließ mich schließlich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das luxuriöse Bett des Königs fallen.

Ich war heute ausgesprochen gut gelaunt.

 

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du einfach so hierher gekommen bist. Also, welches Ziel verfolgst du? Hat es was mit Al Thamen zu tun?"

Der Ältere kam auf mich zu, ließ sich neben mir auf dem Bett nieder und sah mich aus seiner sitzenden Position undefinierbar an.

 

"Vielleicht wollte ich dich einfach wiedersehen."

"Bitte was?"

Irritiert wanderte seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und er sah mich an, als wäre ich gerade vom Mond gefallen.

"Wäre das so abwegig?"

"Wenn du mich so fragst, ja."

Entrüstet sah ich ihn an, verschränkte dann beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und drehte mich von ihm weg.

 

"Judal. Du kommst sonst nur, um mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht mein Schwert gegen dich erhebe. Geh, Judal."

 

Seltsamerweise verletzten mich seine Worte mehr als sie sollten.

Doch ich hatte nicht vor zu gehen. Gewiss nicht. Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen.

 

Ich drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken, streckte dann meine Arme nach ihm aus, legte sie ihm an die Wangen und zog ihn unvermittelt zu mir runter, erfreute mich innerlich an seinem überrumpelten, überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

"Ich glaube, ich wollte einfach mal eine kurze Auszeit von der Organisation und zu jemandem, der nichts mit ihnen zu tun hat, ihnen nicht angehört. Ich wollte wohl zu jemandem, der mir insgeheim sehr wichtig ist und bei dem ich weiß, dass er mich nicht gleich bei seinen Leuten verpfeift und gefangen nehmen lässt, selbst wenn ich Mitten in der Nacht bei ihm auftauche. Das ist nicht deine Art und ehrlich, dafür schätze ich dich Sinbad. Wenn es mir wirklich nur um deinen Tod gehen würde, hätte ich dich bereits in Balbadd mit Leichtigkeit töten können, als du deine Djinn-Gefäße nicht bei dir hattest. Doch das war eigentlich nie meine Absicht. Ein Leben ohne dich wäre so öde."

 

Als ich mit meinem kleinen Monolog endete, sah mich der König Sindrias blinzelnd an, ungläubig, verwirrt.

"Öde?"

"Niemanden zum Ärgern.", grinste ich.

Dann beugte sich der Ältere unerwartet noch ein Stück weit zu mir runter, verharrte lediglich ein paar bedeutungslose Millimeter vor meinem Gesicht.

"Sag, entsprechen deine Worte der Wahrheit?", fragte er plötzlich, bedachte mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

Ich nickte nur, war zu mehr auf einmal nicht mehr Imstande.

Seine Nähe machte mich nervös, bewirkte das Beschleunigen meines Herzschlages. Und ehrlich gesagt, passte mir das Gefühl so gar nicht in den Kram. Ich mochte es nicht, meinen Körper nicht ausreichend unter Kontrolle zu haben.

"Das tun sie."

Erst schien er mir immer noch nicht wirklich zu glauben, doch als er mir eine Weile in die blutroten Augen sah und in ihnen keinerlei Anzeichen einer Lüge erkennen konnte, lächelte er schließlich sanft, legte mir vorsichtig einen Finger auf die Lippen und ich erzitterte bei der Berührung am ganzen Körper.

"Dann darfst du die Nacht ausnahmsweise hier bleiben. In der Hoffnung, Jafar bringt mich Morgen nicht um, wenn er mich wecken kommt und dich hier entdeckt."

Er lachte leise und ich erbebte. Ich liebe es, wenn er lacht.

"Keine Sorge. Er wird es nicht erfahren. Ich bin verschwunden, noch ehe er hier auftaucht."

 

 

_-End-_


	7. 7. Gewollt (Part 1, AU) – AlibabaXHakuryuu

Mein Name ist Alibaba Saluja, 18 Jahre alt.

Derzeit besuche ich das letzte Jahr der High-School. Und um dieses erfolgreich zu überstehen, muss ich genau drei Dinge auf die Reihe kriegen.

Sollte machbar sein. Denke ich.

Erstens: Beliebtheit. Ich muss mich irgendwie mit den "Coolen" anfreunden, an Popularität gewinnen. Das Leben ist wesentlich einfacher, wenn man beliebt ist.

Naya, andererseits bin ich ja eigentlich schon froh, wenn ich überhaupt neue Freunde finde und nicht als Versager schlecht hin da stehe. Schließlich hat das die letzten zwei Jahre auch nicht sonderlich gut funktioniert.

Nicht, dass ich keine Freunde habe. Die habe ich schon. Aladin, Morgiana, Judal und meinen besten Freund Hakuryuu. Nur eben, gehören meine Freunde nicht zu besagten "Coolen" und ich somit auch nicht. Wir sind einfacher Durchschnitt.

 

Nun ja, kommen wir zu Zweitens: Gute Noten wären nicht ganz verkehrt.

Mein Mittelschulzeugnis kann man niemandem zumuten und schließlich soll ja mal was aus mir werden, bestenfalls mehr als Müllmann oder so etwas, also wird es Zeit, im Unterricht auch mal aufzupassen. Nicht dass ich selbst glaube, dass das was wird. Irgendwie haut meine Konzentration bei den Lehrern immer spöttisch lachend ab.

 

Und Drittens, ich will das heißeste Mädchen der Schule daten! Kougyoku Ren. Die Cousine meines besten Freundes.

Genau! Damit wäre auch gleich der Punkt mit der Beliebtheit abgehakt!

Schade nur, dass ich keinerlei Erfahrung in Liebessachen habe. Ich muss zu meiner Schande zugeben, dass ich noch nie wirklich eine Freundin hatte. Also brauche ich einen Übungspartner, jemanden, der mit dem ich das alles Schritt für Schritt üben kann. Und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet, als der beste Freund?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Wütend schleuderte Hakuryuu den Controller aus der Hand, als er wieder einmal im Spiel gegen mich verloren hat und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust.

 

"Du schummelst doch!", warf er mir vor und ich kicherte leise.

"Nein. Du bist einfach schlecht."

"Pft!"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg, während ich grinsend den Kopf schüttelte, mich dann erhob und die Konsole und den Fernseher ausschaltete.

 

Wir befanden uns gerade im Wohnzimmer meiner Wohnung, ich wohne seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr alleine.

Es ist keine sonderlich große Wohnung, die konnte ich mir nicht leisten, doch sie erfüllte ihren Zweck.

Hakuryuu kommt fast jeden Tag nach der Schule zu mir, eigentlich hocken wir sowieso fast jede freie Minute aufeinander. Aber so was ist bei besten Freunden schließlich normal nicht? Immerhin kennen wir uns schon seit Jahren, wissen alles voneinander und vertrauen uns blind.

 

Mein Freund ließ sich schließlich seufzend rücklings auf die Couch fallen und sah nachdenklich zur Decke, während ich mir unsicher auf die Unterlippe biss und verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm sah.

 

Ich hatte den Entschluss gefasst, Hakuryuu darum zu bitten, mit mir zu üben, ehe ich seine Cousine um ein Date bitten würde. So unerfahren wie ich bin, kann ich ihr schließlich keine Verabredung mit mir zumuten. Jemand anderen als meinen besten Freund konnte ich darum schließlich nicht bitten.

Doch wie frage ich ihn das jetzt am besten ohne dass es allzu dämlich herüber kommt?

 

"Ähm...Haku?", fing ich also zögerlich an und er drehte mir fragend den Kopf zu.

Ich spielte unsicher mit meinen Händen, war sichtlich nervös. Dabei weiß ich gar nicht warum, schließlich sind wir beste Freunde und da ist doch eigentlich nichts dabei, wenn wir uns küssen und alles andere machen, was man halt so mit seiner Freundin macht. Nur zu Übungszwecken versteht sich, da sind jetzt keinerlei Gefühle im Spiel oder so.

 

"Du...hast doch schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst oder?"

Er sah mich verwirrt an, richtete sich dann von der Couch in eine sitzende Position aus und legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten.

"Sicher. Morgiana. Damals auf diesem Fest vor einem halben Jahr. Aber auch nur, weil wir beide betrunken waren."

"Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, gibt es da ein Mädchen, dass ich mag und ich würde sie gerne um ein Date bitten, aber...ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung von all den Dingen. Ich würde mich ja in Grund und Boden blamieren. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen...ob du vielleicht bereit dazu bist...das alles mir mir...zu üben?", murmelte ich unverständlich, kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Was genau willst du denn üben?", fragte er unüberzeugt nach.

"Na alles halt. Also umarmen, Händchen halten, küssen und so. Und...naya...falls es mal mit ihr so weit kommt, wäre es vielleicht auch nicht ganz verkehrt...wenn ich weiß, wie man mit jemandem schläft...", nuschelte ich weiterhin, während mein Kopf rot wie eine reife Tomate anlief.

 

Hakuryuu starrte mich fassungslos an, ehe er völlig überfordert ein paar mal den Mund auf und zu machte, nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte.

 

"Bitte. Nur zum Üben. Ich mag sie wirklich! Du bist doch mein bester Freund. Du musst mir einfach helfen."

"Ich..."

Er sah stur auf den Boden, dachte nach, schwieg eine ganze Weile, ehe er irgendwann endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

 

"Okay.", murmelte er schließlich und ich sah ihn dankend an.

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich auch noch nicht, was ich damit anrichten sollte...

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	8. 8. Berührt (Part 2, AU) - AlibabaXHakuryuu

Sport ist Mord. Das wurde immer und immer wieder auf's Neue bewiesen.  
Und gerade präsentierte auch ich wieder ein Beispiel vom Feinsten, als mich der Ball voller Wucht mitten in's Gesicht traf und ich den widerlichen Schmerz in meiner Nase registrierte.  
  
Ich taumelte perplex ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt mir dann die Hand vor die blutende Nase.  
Der Sportlehrer unterbrach das Spiel mit einem so schrillen Pfeifen, dass es in den Ohren weh tat und die Verursacherin dieses Schlamassels kam eilig von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes auf mich zugelaufen, blieb direkt vor mir stehen und musterte mich besorgt.  
  
"Oh je. Das tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht "  
Kougyoku legte einen reumütigen Blick auf und ich lächelte gezwungen, versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in meiner Nase einfach zu ignorieren und einen auf stark zu machen.  
"Schon gut. Ich habe einfach nicht aufgepasst. Halb so wild."  
Doch das Mädchen schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.  
"Wie soll ich das nur wieder gut machen?"  
  
Gut machen...Es gab da nicht's gut zu machen. Es war schließlich nur ein Unfall und kann mal passieren. Außerdem...MOMENT! Warte Alibaba, denk nach!  
Also, die Situation sah wie folgt aus: Das heißeste Mädchen der ganzen Schule steht gerade betroffen vor mir, weil sie mir einen Ball in’s Gesicht gedonnert hat und sich nun offenbar schlecht fühlt deswegen. Und sie fragt mich allen ernstes, wie sie es wieder gut machen soll. Mich! Dabei ist es ein Wunder, dass sie sich überhaupt erst dazu herablässt mit einem Normalo wie mir zu reden.  
  
Ich weiß, ich wollte sie eigentlich erst später danach fragen, aber das ist meine Chance! Vielleicht gibt es ja kein Später mehr! Ich bin doch kein Narr, diese einmalige Gelegenheit einfach verstreichen zu lassen! Jetzt oder nie! Auf in die Schlacht!  
  
"Geh auf ein Date mit mir!", platzte es dann letztlich aus mir heraus und überraschtes Gemurmel unter den Mitschülern erklang, Stimmen wurden laut und einige der Jungs lachten sogar darüber, dass so jemand wie ich es wagte, ausgerechnet Kougyoku Ren um ein Date zu bitten!  
Aber wen kümmert's, wenn sie zusagt, steht meiner zukünftigen Beliebtheit nichts mehr im Wege und ich werde diese High-School mit positiven Erinnerungen hinter mich bringen! So dachte ich zumindest.  
  
Ich registrierte das überraschte Blinzeln der Langhaarigen und kratzte mir verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Also ich meine nicht jetzt gleich, sondern in einem Monat."  
Damit ich vorher noch in Ruhe mit Hakuryuu üben kann, fügte ich in Gedanken noch hinzu.  
  
"In einem Monat erst?", fragte sie verwirrt nach und ich nickte bestätigend.  
Klar, dass das seltsam rüber kommen musste.  
Oh je, ich hätte mir vorher überlegen sollen, WIE ich sie am besten danach frage. Man merkt eben, dass ich das noch nie gemacht habe. Peinlich, aber wahr. Leider.  
  
Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, doch dann lächelte sie schließlich.  
"Nun ja, ich bin es dir ja irgendwie schuldig, nicht wahr? Also gut, dann in einem Monat. Ich freue mich schon darauf, Alibaba Saluja."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Zufrieden mit mir und der Welt und einem ekelhaft breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, lief ich am späten Nachmittag mit Hakuryuu durch die Stadt um noch etwas Essen zu gehen.  
  
Mein bester Freund betrachtete mich missmutig von der Seite, ehe er ein Seufzen in die Welt entließ.  
  
"Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass dieses Mädchen das du so magst, meine eigene Cousine ist.", meinte er vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ja. 'Tschuldigung.", antwortete ich betroffen und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.  
Ich könnte verstehen, wenn er sauer deswegen ist. Doch das schien er gar nicht zu sein.  
"Naya...", fing er dann gedehnt an, ehe er prompt nach meiner Hand griff.  
"...dann müssen wir dir in dem einen Monat alles beigebracht haben, nicht?"  
Und somit verschränkte er unsere Finger miteinander, während ich unsere Hände irritiert anstarrte.  
"Und was soll das jetzt werden?", fragte ich zweifelnd nach.  
Hakuryuu verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Na Händchen halten natürlich. Jedes Mädchen mag das. Und du hast doch gesagt, dass du alles üben willst. Auch das."  
"Oh ach so, verstehe."  
Erkenntnis kam in mir hoch und ich lächelte wieder zufrieden, während mich der Schwarzhaarige noch kurz nicht wirklich überzeugt ansah und mich dann weiter zu unserem Stammlokal zog. Ein Fast-Food-Restaurant. Sehr gesund.  
  
Die Blicke der anderen Passanten störten mich nicht wirklich.  
Hakuryuus Hand fühlte sich irgendwie angenehm an.  
  
Ich registrierte, wie er den Griff um meine Hand noch verstärkte. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich mir noch nicht's weiter dabei.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen schließlich bei mir Zuhause angekommen, ließen wir uns gegenüber auf meinem Bett nieder und sahen uns eine Weile schweigend an, ehe ich peinlich berührt den Blick abwandt.  
  
Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich üben will, aber irgendwie weiß ich gar nicht so recht wie.  
Muss ich die Initiative ergreifen?  
Oder doch er, da er ja doch ein wenig mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hat als ich? Aber wenn er sozusagen das "Mädchen" ist, muss ja doch ich den ersten Schritt machen oder? Andererseits ist er ja nicht wirklich ein Mädchen.  
Man, ist das alles vielleicht kompliziert. Ich werde noch bekloppt im Kopf!  
Doch Hakuryuu schien mit all dem viel weniger Probleme zu haben als ich.  
  
"Nun ja, ein Monat ist nicht viel Zeit, also lass uns mit dem ersten größeren Schritt anfangen. Küss mich.", forderte er sachlich und klang dabei so, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt seinen besten Freund zu küssen.  
Doch das ist es nicht. Keineswegs.  
Aber mit dem besten Freund gehen solche Dinge eben immer noch am besten.  
Vielleicht stelle ich mich aber auch nur so dämlich an und tue mich so schwer damit, weil ich eben noch nie jemanden geküsst habe. Oder weil ich einfach ich bin. Dabei war es doch meine eigene Idee. Ich bin wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
  
Unsicher sah ich Hakuryuu an, fing seinen erwartenden, geduldigen Blick auf und das machte es mir nur noch schwerer, mich zu überwinden.  
So recht traute ich mich gar nicht, dabei sollte ich mich doch freuen, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, das alles mit mir zu üben und mich am Riemen reißen. Das ist schließlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit, immerhin sind wir beide Jungs. Obwohl, dass empfinde ich selbst nicht unbedingt als ein Problem, um ehrlich zu sein.  
Zudem bin ich ein Mann! Also los jetzt! Ist doch nur ein Kuss, da ist nicht's dabei.  
Doch ich kann ja nicht mal das.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen beugte ich mich schließlich langsam zu ihm vor.  
Mir fiel auf, wie hübsch mein bester Freund eigentlich ist. Auch die Narbe im Gesicht die er von einem Brandunfall in seiner Kindheit hatte, entstellte ihn meiner Meinung nach nicht.  
Doch ich weiß, dass diese Narbe Hakuryuu selbst sehr zu schaffen macht und sein Selbstbewusstsein ganz schön trübt. Er sagt immer wieder, wie hässlich er dadurch ist, doch das finde ich nicht. Eigentlich ist er sogar wirklich schön und jeder Mensch hat bereits Narben in seinem Leben davon getragen. Ob nun innerliche oder äußerliche.  
  
Meine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und mein Herz schlug einen ungesund schnellen Rhythmus ein.  
Gott, ich benehme mich wie der letzte Trottel! Das ist ja sogar schon mir selbst unangenehm. Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen? Kein Wunder, dass ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte, denn Frauen stehen auf Männer, die wissen was sie wollen und die nicht schon bei einem einfachen Kuss einem halben Herzinfarkt erliegen. Ich bin so erbärmlich.  
  
Schließlich aber gab ich mir einen Ruck, fasste neuen Mut und überwand endlich den Abstand zwischen uns, drückte ihm scheu meine Lippen auf.  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und neu. Doch nicht unangenehm.  
Allerdings überforderte es mich gleich in mehrerlei Hinsicht und da ich nicht wirklich wusste, wie ich nun weiter handeln sollte, löste ich mich wieder von ihm und sah ihm fragend in die blauen Augen.  
  
Eine ganze Weile lang geschah einfach nichts, ehe Hakuryuu plötzlich ein leises Lachen entwich.  
"Oh je. Du küsst wie ein Frosch. Damit vergraulst du jedes Mädchen.", sagte er belustigt, während ich empört die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und bockig den Kopf zur Seite drehte.  
Trotz stieg in mir hoch und ich war beleidigt. Als hätte er sich bei seinem ersten Kuss viel besser angestellt!  
  
"Na und? Ich kann das halt noch nicht so gut. Deswegen sollst du das ja auch mit mir üben."  
"Ich weiß. Komm her, ich zeig es dir.", meinte er dann besänftigend und bedeutete mir mit einer Geste, näher zu ihm zu kommen, doch das konnte er getrost vergessen.  
Dieser Arsch lacht mich einfach aus, dabei habe ich mir wirklich Mühe gegeben. Denkt er, mir fällt das alles so leicht?  
  
Hakuryuu schien meinen Missmut zu bemerken, schmunzelte leise und setzte sich dann einfach ungefragt auf meinen Schoß.  
Und während ich ihn völlig perplex anstarrte und mich fragte, was denn das nun wieder werden soll, griff er nach meinen Händen und legte sie sich an die Hüfte.  
"Mädchen mögen es, wenn man sie hier fest hält.", kommentiere er sein Handeln und schlang dann seine Arme um meinen Nacken.  
  
"Du musst deine Lippen auch bewegen und dich nicht wie so ein toter Fisch verhalten. Aber sabbere dabei bloß nicht.", meinte er neckend und ich funkelte ihn vernichtend an.  
Doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren, fuhr einfach ungestört in seinen Erklärungen fort.  
"Wenn du es richtig romantisch machen willst, dann näherst du dich ihr nur ganz langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter und baust Spannung auf."  
Sein Gesicht kam meinem wie in Zeitlupe näher und ich war so aufgeregt, dass mir das Atmen in dem Moment schwer fiel.  
"Sieh ihr in die Augen.", forderte er.  
Das ist leichter gesagt als getan, doch ich gab mein Bestes.  
Ich spürte, wie sein Atem meine Lippen streifte und plötzlich kribbelte alles in mir.  
"Und dann küsst du sie. Anfangs ganz zärtlich. Und mit der Zeit kannst du mutiger und fordernder werden."  
  
Erneut fühlte ich seine Lippen auf meinen, spürte das Knistern in der Luft und hielt nun gänzlich den Atem an.  
Seine Lippen waren weich, wirklich anziehend und ich glaube das Gefühl gefiel mir fast schon wieder zu gut. Es war richtig berauschend.  
Ob sich küssen immer so gut anfühlte? Oder lag es an der Person?  
  
Hakuryuu schloss die Augen, rückte noch ein wenig näher an mich und begann seine Lippen dann gegen meine zu bewegen. Ich versuchte es ihm irgendwie gleich zu tun, seine Bewegungen einfach nachzuahmen, stellte mich jedoch ziemlich unbeholfen dabei an.  
Er vertiefte den Kuss und bald war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob diese Leidenschaft wirklich nur zu Übungszwecken dient, ob sie gespielt war.  
Denn ich spürte, wie er seine Finger in meinen Rücken krallte und sich noch näher an mich drückte, seine Zunge verlangend über meine Unterlippe wandern ließ.  
  
Was soll ich jetzt tun? Den Mund aufmachen?  
Oh je, das hat er mir doch gar nicht erklärt!  
Ich wurde unsicherer.  
  
Als ich meinen Griff um seine Hüfte ganz unbewusst ein Stückchen stärkte, keuchte er leise auf und das überforderte mich schließlich gänzlich.  
Was soll diese Reaktion?  
Es wurde mir zu viel.  
Dennoch gefiel es mir irgendwie.  
  
Jedoch schien dann auch der Schwarzhaarige meine Überforderung zu bemerken, denn er löste sich augenblicklich von mir und rutschte von meinem Schoß.  
"Tut mir leid. Hab's wohl übertrieben.", meinte er bitter lächelnd und wand sein Gesicht ab.  
  
Ich sah ihm verwirrt dabei zu, wie er schließlich vom Bett sprang und zur Tür hastete.  
"Lass uns morgen weiter üben."  
Dann war er verschwunden und ich starrte ihm verständnislos hinter her.  
  
Was meint er mit "übertrieben"? Ich wüsste nicht, was er falsch gemacht haben soll. Was ist denn plötzlich mit ihm los?  
Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr.  
Habe ich vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht?  
  
  
  
  
 _POV – Wechsel: Hakuryuu_  
  
  
Schwer atmend lehnte ich mich draußen an die Hausmauer und schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
Was tue ich mir da eigentlich an?  
Warum quäle ich mich selbst so?  
Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, Alibabas Bitte mit ihm zu üben zuzustimmen, obwohl ich doch genau wusste, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen wird?  
Schon jetzt, bei einem lächerlichen Kuss habe ich mich verleiten lassen und meine Gefühle für ihn sind fast mit mir durchgegangen.  
Ich konnte mich kaum stoppen, denn ich habe mir diese Nähe zu dem Blonden schon so lange gewünscht.  
Der Kuss hat mir beinahe die Sinne geraubt und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich sogar komplett ausgeblendet, dass er das alles ja nur tat, um bei meiner Cousine zu landen. Ich erlag kurze Zeit der billigen Illusion, er würde meine Gefühle erwidern. Wie absurd.  
  
Es ist dumm von mir. Ich liebe ihn und helfe ihm dabei, sich später nicht komplett vor meiner Cousine zu blamieren. Einen anderen Sinn hatte das alles gar nicht. Mit mir hatte das nicht viel zu tun.  
Und das nur, weil ich nicht den Mumm hatte, ihm meine Gefühle zu beichten, aus Angst, er weißt mich ab. Denn das würde mir einfach zu sehr weh tun und ich wüsste nicht, ob ich damit klar kommen würde.  
  
Nur weil er mein bester Freund ist und man seinem besten Freund hilft.  
  
Dabei empfinde ich jetzt nun schon so lange mehr als nur Freundschaft für den Blonden. Viel mehr. Schon so lange sehne ich mich nach ihm.  
  
Doch ich werde es ihm nie sagen. Ich werde mich zukünftig zusammen reisen und meine Gefühle nicht mein Handeln bestimmen lassen. Ich werde wirklich nur mit ihm üben, nichts weiter. Und wenn es mich kaputt macht.  
Es ging hier schließlich nicht um mich, solange er nur glücklich ist, bin ich das auch. Selbst wenn er sein Glück nicht mit mir findet.  
Ich durfte nicht egoistisch sein und musste ihn in seinen Entscheidungen unterstützen.  
Denn dafür ist der beste Freund ja schließlich da, nicht?  
  
  
 _~ Tbc ~_


End file.
